This project involves a collaborative effort of LAS with the Diagnostic Imaging Department, CC, the Pulmonary Branch, NHLBI, and the Medical Intensive Care Unit, CC. It is directed toward a deeper understanding of pulmonary pathophysiology through the construction of computer-based models of pulmonary gas exchange and respiratory mechanics and comparisons of model predictions with real patient data.